Generally, during operation of an aircraft engine, fuel flows from a tank to the aircraft engine. As the fuel flows from the tank to the aircraft engine, a large quantity of the fuel may be used as a heat sink to cool a fluid employed to operate the aircraft engine and/or other equipment on an aircraft. For example, the fuel may pass through a fuel-to-oil heat exchanger between the tank and the engine to cool oil lubricating the aircraft engine. Generally, a temperature of the fuel stored in the tank is increased by operating conditions of the aircraft such as, for example, a temperature of an environment in which the aircraft is disposed and/or heat generated by the aircraft. Such an increase in fuel temperature may be undesirable for various reasons.